Wizards and Witches meet demigods
by Lily-luna-potter1998
Summary: after defeating Kronos Chiron and the gods agreed to send a selection of demigods to englan follow as these demigods meet wizards and witches
1. wait a daughter of hecate ?

**Wizards and witches meet demigods **

_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**_

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV :<span>

_At the camp fire _

''Campers'' shouted Chiron as we all came and sat around the camp fire , it has been 4 months since we defeated Kronos and it has been pretty hectic and also it is soon Christmas . Mum and Paul are travelling to Paris alone since I can't come because I know Zeus will blast me out the sky being the son of Poseidon .Oh yeah sorry I forgot to introduce my self my name is Perceus Jackson Son of Sally Blofis and the GREEK GOD Poseidon that's right the greek gods exist and their off springs go to a camp specifically for them where monsters aren't able to get in because we have a dragon called Pelus'' Since it is nearly Christmas the gods have allowed a selection of people to travel to England London and they are : Percy Jackson and hero of Olympus Annabeth Chase Official Architect of Olympus Nico DiAngelo the Ghost King , Thalia Grace Lieutenant of Artemis

Travis and Conner Stoll children of Hermes, Grover Lord Of the Wild and the newest addition to our camp Hermione Granger daughter of Hecate ''

''Why is she going she didn't help fight in the war'' shouted Clarisse which earned a load of murmurs in agreement .

''You might think that''she snapped as she stood up in a strong British accent she had with brown wavy hair had deep brown eyes and looked a year older than us about 17''I am witch also and the first in many generations apart than Merlin for being a daughter of Hecate and a wizard because many aeons ago Hecate had gifted muggles,

''When Hermione saw the confused looks on peoples faces she said'' or in your case mortals a gift for helping her with some many tasks and thought it would be helpful if there where more wizards in the world so she gifted them with magic to help them with their lives and I am the only living witch who is a daughter or hecate and a wizard though not to show it I have been raised my great aunt being that my father was a half-blood , she was interrupted by some one asking '' you mean he was a demigod as well?'' than she continued no a half-blood is when one of your parents is a mortal and the other is a wizard.

Well my grandfather was a wizard and my grandmother was a muggle and my great aunt was my grandmother's sister and Hecate manipulated the mist so everyone would think that my great aunt was my mother were also Hecate used magic to make them look younger to make people think that I am truly their daughter but only they know the truth so they take me to places where Hecate protects us every summer with safety charms.

And this year I came here to bring you lot, she said indicating to the group that is going to England ,to assist you on your trip to since there are not only monsters but dark wizards and they want to avenge my friend Harry Potter for destroying their master Lord Voldemort also us wizards and witches could see through the mist which is a problem since we would have the children of the big three which will attract lots of monsters than wizards will get suspicious and they will believe me since I helped him and all 3 of us are pretty famous also you Percy, she said pointing at me, look just like Harry except your eyes which his are an emerald green while yours are sea green ''she concluded while sitting down

Than I stood up'' but Chiron how would we get there when Zeus Forbade me and Nico from getting on a plane''

''That is all taken care off no worries Zeus has allowed you two to ride the plane there but on the way home you must arrange it by yourselves so that means Percy you take a boat and Nico will shadow travel back and now every one chop chop of too bed we have lots of training ahead of us''

We all got up and Thalia and I went up to Hermione and said if you are a witch than prove it

Then all of a sudden she whipped out her wand and shouted **LEVICORPUS **at Thalia and she suddenly was lifted up in the air and hanging in the air by her ankle she started screaming because she was afraid of heights then she shouted **EXPELIMAMUS ** at me and disarmed me therefore she got Riptide . Inside I thought that was awesome but then told her to put Thalia down because she is afraid of heights Hermoine apologized while muttering the counter curse but than of course Thalia was pissed and she started throwing arrows at her which she deflected with a shake of her wand and saying **PROTEGO** which then cast a silvery shield was cast between them and she said '' I am sorry I didn't know that you are afraid of heights I thought since you are a daughter of Zeus you wouldn't be afraid of heights '' then Thalia forgave her saying'' It is ok I dont blame you it seems weird being a daughter of Zeus and afraid of heights' she said chuckling and she put out her hand ''Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus lieutenant of Artemis at your severvis'' and I said Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon Saviour of Olympus

_two days later nicos POV _

Today we are going to London so we are on our way to the airport and I am paler than usual being a son of Hades and Zeus doesn't like his brothers kids being in his domain so as soon as we get on the plane Percy and I are holding on the armrests as if our lives depended on it and after 11 hrs of horror we finally started landing and after we got out of our seats Hermione said her friends are coming to collect us from the airport and then we saw 5 red heads by the looks of it their mother and kids also a black haired boy that resembled Percy a lot and a blonde girl that had a dreamy expression and as soon as Annabeth saw her she ran in to her arms and she said '' OMGS luna I missed you so much,then she turned around and said '' this is my half sister Luna Lovegood '' and we all stood there our mouths wide open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN i hope every one likes my story read and review **


	2. Introductions

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in ages I have been really busy I 've started school and have tests at the moment and I have a lot of family here right now so here is chapter 2 :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo or HP I can only thank JK Rowling for the 13 years of 'hard work and rick Riordan'6 years and still writing BTW in my fic Fred ain't dead**_

* * *

><p><em>Harry's Pov :<em>

The Weaslys and I were confused' Hermione was a bit surprised then asked Luna if she was a Daughter of Athena and she said that she is and Hermione said '' Well I am a daughter of Hecate ''my parents'' are my great aunt and uncle they were unable to conceive children so they adopted me . She finished with a smile that made Ron stare at her and Hermione launched her self in to his arms and kissed him full on the lips

''Wait a minute' I said interrupting the two love birds,how do we know we can trust these people.'' Luna looked at me coldly and said ''I trust these people with my life''

The block Percy asked Annabeth I think that was her name '' he doesn't like the trusting type does he ? in an American accent and before I can interject Ron asked Luna

'' But wait a minute, you said your mum died when you were nine? It was obvious Ron was now confused .

''She couldn't tell you that the Greek goddess Athena was her mother now can she'' said a voice and we saw a mysterious figure emerging from the darkness and when the people from America saw her they bowed and said ''Lady Athena'' while Luna and Annabeth said ''Mother''

''What are you doing here'' I asked rather stupidly

''What I can't greet my two daughters to congratulate my British daughter on the war that was successful'' she looked at me with an expression like I was the enemy and she was annalizing my every move .

And at the same time Mrs Weasly said '' Harry don't be rude'' and I cringed at her tone while Ron ,Fred and George snickered then she added'' you too boys'' and they cringed too when Mrs Weasly gave them a glare which looked deadly.

''Lady Athena'' Mrs Weasly bowed

''Molly it is great to see you again how is Arthur''

'' He is fine ,doing well in the ministry . How is mother any-ways?'' ''Nemesis is fine, and from now on she and all the other minor gods are well respected because of Perceus here'' she threw a glance at Percy I noticed there was venom in her voice when she said Percy's name she doesn't seem to like him .

'' Excuse me but how do you know mum'' asked Ginny

''why don't we all go home first then we will explain''said Mrs Weasly .

So we all aparated to the Burrow and that Athena lady somehow did some side along apparition with Percy,Thalia,Annabeth, Nico , those twins, that boy with acne and Luna because she didn't have her apparition licence yet.

_Molly's POV: _

I haven't been honest with my children, me and Arthur are demigod wizards I am a daughter of Nemesis Minor goddess of balance which is how I kept order in our family while Arthur is a son of Hermes but his father raised him like his own .

When we arrived at the burrow I sat the kids down and lady Athena in our tiny kitchen and gave the goddess some tea .

''So you gonna explain what all of this is about '' said Fred .

I started to explain'' remember those stories that I used to tell you guys you know about the Greek gods and their heroes how your father and I told you they didn't exist, they all nodded and I continued, well we didn't tell you the truth they are real and reside in America at the moment also your dad and I are demigods.

_Arthur POV _

I got of work early today and apparated home when I arrived I was greeted by shouts of surprise and saw a bunch of kids and a woman who looked like Athena so I bowed to her and she greeted me ''Arthur these are demigods'' and she started with the introductions :

Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and saviour of Olympus, Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena and official artichet of Olympus and heroine of Olympus, Nico DiAngelo son of hades Post King Hero of Olympus, Thalia grace Daughter of Zeus leuNTINTENT of Artemis a heroine of Olympus, Travis and Connor Stoll son of Hermes and heroes of Olympus pranksters of camp half-blood.

, then the weasly twins high fived them and I groaned more trouble and finally Grover Underwood satyr and a hero of Olympus

'' What are satyrs' asked Ron . ''They are half man half goat'' replied Ginny Absent mindedly .

And now for the wizards :

Harry Potter the boy who lived defeater of Voldemort ,Ronald Weasly ,Ginny Weasly

Fred and George Weasly

and you all know Hermione and Luna who are children of Hecate and Athena respectively.

I gasped a child of Hecate who is as well a normal witch or wizard are very rare and I was very surprised .

_Fred's Pov _

Those two kids Travis and Connor looked like pranksters so after that lady Athena or what not George and I went to talk to them'' Fred and George pranksters ''

''Do you want to pull a prank on Harry and Percy'' said George

_Percy's POV _

At night time I was told to go sleep with Harry and Ron because Mrs Weasly put up a camp bed in Ron's bed room and when I woke up in the morning I had bright pink hair and yellow eyes while harry had yellow hair and pink eyes also all our clothes were replaced by girl clothes such as dresses and skirts so I shouted '' TRAVIS CONNOR '' just as Harry screamed ''FRED GEORGE ''

_Normal POV _

Downstairs all four pranksters were snickering and Mrs Weasly was glaring at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review every one and sorry I haven't updated in ages I love reviews as much as Tyson loves peanut butter <strong>


	3. love problems

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated have my finals at the moment for the first semester so I am busy but I thought I would give you guys a new chap ;)**

**Disclaimer : don't own them sadly just playing in their sandpits**

* * *

><p><em>Grover's pov:<em>

Finally after two hours of the boys looking like girls the spell eventually wore off. And boy weren't they glad after they had a shower and got dressed the wizards took the demigods and I to Diagon Alley, Annabeth being herself was amazed by all the architecture especially Gringotts the wizarding bank .

The gods created accounts for their kids so they can withdraw money. Connor and Travis were thrilled , Gred and Forge took them to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes where they stocked up so I should watch my back .

_Hermione's POV:_

I'm happy to be back in England and also finding out that I am a demigod ,I read about it in books and when I was younger I always dreamed about it, having super powers and such. It is great to be back with harry and Ron especially the latter. You know I think I am really in love with him but I feel jealous of Harry and Ginny , I mean Harry always showers her with affection and surprises but Ron doesn't.

So when we got back to the burrow the girls and I went up to mine and Ginny's room and discussed my dilemma ''Honestly I can't help that much I don't really care about boys which is why I joined the hunters'' said Thalia .

'' Well maybe you should try to make him jealous, or something like that'' said Annabeth.

'' In my opinion you should just sit down and talk to and see how that turns out, maybe Annabeth and Percy, you and Ron and Harry and I go on a triple date tomorrow'' said Ginny. '' Good idea , said Thalia her voice filled with sarcasm, but what would I do?

''You could hang out with Nico, said Annabeth in a teasing voice as Thalia blushed .

* * *

><p><em>Nico's POV:<em>

What the girls didn't know is that the boys were listening outside the door so when Hermione said about her insecurities about Ron , the boy who was mentioned was blushing as I was snickering but when Annabeth mentioned me hanging out with Thalia I turned beet red and it was his turn to laugh at me. After that we went up to Ron's room and Harry cast a spell which he said doesn't let anyone hear you he said it was called Muffliato which I thought was EPIC!

''Guys I need your help, what shall I do about Hermione ?'' asked Ron.

''Well in my expert opinion, said Travis as Conner mumbled expert experience my arse, if you want a girl you should do things for her''

''Yeah mate, you should take her out for dinner, said Harry , instead of us going on a triple date only you two would go but we pretend to the last minute that we are all going then you guys go to the restaurant and will be the only ones there.

''Actually Harry is right you should, said Percy, Nico go call all the girls with the exception of Hermione and tell Thalia to stay with her''

So I went downstairs grumbling how it is always me so instead of calling them I just told the shadows to take Annabeth and Ginny upstairs . Walking up I heard a thump and someone screaming my name I whimpered an angry Annabeth is not something you want to experience and from what I have heard Ginny is scary as well so double the fright . I just want to hide but I have to be brave .

* * *

><p>XxXxXxXxXxXx<p>

Well that went well. If you count getting slapped by two angry girls good any ways, we explained to the girls our plan which they thought was perfect so we all started planning., MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. We are so evil . But the guys are so lucky they get to go out with the girls that they love while the girl I love is in the hunters .Why is my life so difficult .

* * *

><p><strong>AN ****Well there u have it the third chapter sorry it has been so long i am not that good at updating stories especially since i have tests every month i know annoying rite **

** Hp Fact : Robert Patterson openly admited that he would much rather act as cedric diggory then edward cullen .**

**HP Fact 2: When Daniel Radcliffe first heard Justin Bieber he thought it was a girl.**

**random fact1 :Elephants are the only mammals that can't jump.**

**PS: i am sorry it is short and oh yeh i need at least 10 reviews and the time of course to update i love reviews as much as tyson loves peanut butter **


	4. OH NO!

**Wizards and Witches meet Demigods**

**I do not own PJO or HP**

****_i know it is short but iwanted to give u a chap _

* * *

><p><em>Chiron's P.O.V<em>

Camp Half Blood :

Percy and his friend

* * *

><p>s have been in England for one week now and I haven't heard a single word. I am starting to get worried so i sent them an Iris Message but it got rejected so now i couldn't help but be filled with dread .<p>

Desperate times call for desperate measures I went into the Big House and took out the phone, I know we are not supposed to have phones at camp because of the demigods but we keep an emergency phone for times like these. i know they are staying with the Weasleys and i distinctly remember Molly Prewitt daughter of Nemesis got married to Arthur Weasley son of Hermes so I looked up their phone number, I remember that Arthur has an obsession with mortal things, and called them .

The gods must be on my side because Annabeth answered the phone'' Hello? Annabeth Chase speaking.''

"Annabeth thank gods you answered, it is Chiron, dear child why haven't you been in touch with me I have been worried sick!''

''I tried but with no avail, honest it is like Iris can't send messages out of America.''

'' No you can I will try to get in touch with the gods'' suddenly I heard emitting from the background.

''Look Chiron I would love to stay and chat but I got to run bye'' and before I could say anything else she hung up. Honestly these kids are going to be the death of me.

_Annabeth's P.O.V:_

* * *

><p>I was so glad when Chiron called I tried every day before I went to sleep, but now is no time to be thinking about it for 5 hell-hounds and people in black robes (which later I learnt they Death Eaters and when Nico heard the name he was very offended) .<p>

The demigods took on the hell-hounds while the wizards took on the Death Eaters, these hell-hounds seemed stronger then usual today so it took time.

By the time we killed them all I heard a scream and turned around and I saw something devastating : The Death Eaters apparated away with Percy And Harry . Then I fell to the ground crying .

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi there guys i just wanted to apologize for not updating in ages but my midterms are coming up and also I have tests every month which makes it REALLY hard to update **

**on another note I am looking for a beta reader but i dont get exatly how it works so i was wondering if anyone is intrested plz explain to me how it works and just send me a PM **

**I love reviews as much as Tyson loves peanut butter :D **


End file.
